


[podfic] the tell-tale heart

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Series: Lunchee-ween 2k15 [4]
Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'the tell-tale heart' read aloud. 19mins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the tell-tale heart

## Stream

  


## Duration

19mins 

## Song Credit

_Ghost Story_ by **Kevin Macleod**

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/horror/telltale.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover by lavenderfrost  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween y'all


End file.
